Jimmy Hopkins
James "Jimmy" Hopkins is the fifteen year old protagonist of Bully. He was voiced by Gerry Rosenthal. Character Description Jimmy is a smaller than average, but stocky student, with a ginger buzzcut and freckles on his cheeks. He wears a gold stud earring in his ear. His default attire is old jeans and a plain brown jacket over a white shirt. His school uniform consists of a blue Bullworth sweater vest over a white shirt, with tanned brown school slacks, and white sneakers. It should be noted that Jimmy can obtain a wide variety of clothes and haircuts. Very early screenshots showed Jimmy as slightly uglier. He didn't have freckles, his nose was bigger, and his ears stuck out. Character Inspiration Jimmy was designed to be an 'everykid'. Lead Producer of Bully, Jeronimo Barerra, claimed that what he wanted to do with Bully was to recreate the state of being a kid, and to make it fun. . Parallels were also made between Jimmy and Holden Caufield, the main character of Catcher in the Rye. Jimmy and Holden share a background of being a difficult homelife and being thrown out of multiple private schools. Jimmy even uses Holden's favorite derogatory term, "phony", to describe his new stepfather.Jimmy:Mom, why did you marry that phony? Character history Jimmy is dumped at Bullworth Academy by his often remarried mother and his new stepfather, who Jimmy describes as a "rich old phony", whilst they go on a year long cruise. Jimmy had previously been expelled from seven schools for a variety of reasons (graffiti, violent conduct, bad language, disrespecting staff and, according to small talk, arson). Bullworth is Jimmy's last chance to avoid juvenile detention and, knowing Bullworth's reputation, he prepares for the worst. Characteristics Jimmy is slightly undersized, however his tough childhood has granted him both a level of physical toughness, fighting skill (enabling him to hold his own against students larger and stronger than him) and a level of awareness that most of his peers at Bullworth don't have, . Though he's aggressive and quick to fight, he's not truly malicious. As he states early on in the game, "I only give people what they have coming to them". To a large extent, Jimmy's personality within the game depends on the player controlling him. While his actions in the cutscenes are predetermined, Jimmy can deal with situations in different ways. For example, he can order other bullies to leave their victims alone, or he can bully the other kids himself. He can also pay off bullies to leave him alone, or start fights for no reason. During the course of the in-game missions he causes all the girls in the cliques (Beatrice, Pinky, Lola, Mandy, and Zoe) to like him. The only girls he goes on dates with are Pinky and Zoe. He can also kiss one boy per clique - Trent, Cornelius, Gord, Vance, Kirby and Duncan - but this doesn't come into play in the actual storyline. The only character Jimmy shows long term interest in, however, is Zoe. The end of the final mission closes with Zoe kissing Jimmy on the steps leading to the Academy. In-game role Jimmy Hopkins is the protagonist of Bully. He comes to Bullworth Academy because his mother and new step-father are going on a year-long cruise. Quotes Cutscene Dialogue *Half a mind is right! Suddenly he realizes! *We shall see my friend. I only give people what they have coming to them. *Mom, why did you marry that phony? What is wrong with you? I can't believe this... *Shut up man, you're boring. *I tell you Pete, this place is a dump. *I've been here five minutes and everyone wants me dead! Even my parents didn't hate me this quickly. If the player remains idle *I can't just stand here all day. *Now, who's the hottest girl at bullworth? *Who's the bigger jerk? Hattrick or Burton? *Maybe I should write a letter to mom... If he gives a gift to a girl *I've been thinking about you. After completing a mission *And that's that! *Jimmy Hopkins delivers! Insulting *Damn you're weak! *Are you getting old or what? Shoving *Idiot! *Jerk! *Better run, Weak sauce! Bullying *It's the Bullworth way! *I call this the Hopkins Special! *It's because I hate you! *I'm the daddy! Giving a swirlie *This is why you should never forget to flush! *Try not to swallow! *It's hairwashing time! Taunting an opponent who he just beat up *Give up on those dreams of becoming a boxer my friend! *You sorry now?! *You should not have started! After drinking soda *Liquid sugar is healthy, isn't it? *Just like eating 28 cubes of sugar! Hopkins, Jimmy Hopkins, Jimmy